Wireless communication can be used as a means of accessing a communication network. Wireless communication has certain advantages over wired communications for accessing a network. For example, implementing a wireless interface can eliminate a need for a wired infrastructure, thereby reducing the cost of building and maintaining network infrastructure. In addition, a wireless network can support added mobility by allowing a wireless device to access the network from various locations or addresses.
In many wireless communication systems, when a wireless device attempts to access the network by attaching or reattaching to the network, the wireless device is serviced through one or more access nodes of the communication system. The access nodes coordinate with one or more controller and/or gateway nodes to establish a connection that places the wireless device in communication with the network. In typical systems, the user of the wireless device must wait until the device is authenticated and the connection is established before exchanging data with the communication network.